Forced Love
by Jessica Grange
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATED!: The conquerer of all the dark lord was, wealth, mudbloods and all..But can he conquer love? Can he make Ginny LOVE him? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

A/N. I've decided to write this and Forbidden Romance side by side, don't think i've given up on that. I'll update it soon, oh and Review!!!!!!!!!!

  
_Innocent though she is,   
Her rival isn't..   
Beautiful as she is,   
Her rival isn't..   
Sweet hearted she plainly is,   
Which her rival is definatly not..   
So how can he expect love to blossom?   
Especially between them._

"Mione are you ready?" asked Ginny excited. She was dressed in dark green dress robes, her flaming red hair tied into an elegant bun. She tied a sparkling emarald heart shaped necklace which made her look stunningly pretty. "You look gorgeous Gin.." said Hermione smiling at her. "You look great too Mione," replied Ginny glancing at Hermione's soft pink dress robes and her straightened hair which she had artificially made sleek and shiny. There was going to be a Christmas Ball in Hogwarts and almost everyone were staying at Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione walked down the dormitory gracefully towards the great hall. Ginny gasped, the Great Hall looked really beautiful. They were ice statues which didn't melt and floating candles and christmas trees. The Great Hall was dimly lit and the tables had been cleared, she looked around for Harry and spotted him at last talking to Malfoy. Malfoy? It couldn't be true.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny pleasently.   
"Hey Gin, Shut up Malfoy and get lost." he added to Malfoy.   
"For a moment I thought you were best friends or something the way you talked,"   
"Really...you must be sarcastic!" 

Ginny could sence an evil grin, this somehow wasn't like Harry at all, His voice was sort of evil. Hermione was busy dancing with Ron to notice anything. Ginny looked at him suspiciously. "Harry you alright," she asked. "Yeah, of course," he answered simply.

"Why?"asked Harry   
"Nothing, you seem sort of, unlike yourself."   
"Oh! Gin...I'll come in a minute, meet me at the greenhouse if you want anything, will you?"   
"Sure Harry."   
"Thanks."   
"Bye."   
"Bye." 

Ginny looked at Harry as the hem of his robe disapeared still with the same suspicious look. Ron then walked towards her.

"Oh! Gin, Harry's terribly sorry he couldn't come he was attacked by some intruder."   
"Intruder, you must be kidding."   
"What makes you think so?"   
"I just saw him."   
"What?" 

"Listen Ron I'll be back." she said slowly running towards the greenhouses, she was tricked, that wasn't Harry. It was possibly someone using the Polyjuice Potion. She ran as fast as she could thinking who might the intruder be. Draco Malfoy? Or someone more deadly?

  
Thanks, hope you like this story, Read and Review!   
Yours,   
Jessica Grange. 


	2. Not 'Him' Again

  
_She's face to face,   
With her enemy,   
Her life at stake,   
Oh! What a tragedy,   
She looks around,   
There's no escape!   
She looks at those familiar cold blue eyes,   
The same jet black hair   
And quite fair,   
He looks at her,   
With an evil grin,   
As she trembles and trembles with fear...._

Ginny gasped at what she saw, the same Tom Riddle. No, she must be dreaming, The diary was destroyed in front of her own eyes. Tom gave her an evil grin as she trembled with fear. "Wondering aren't you, how I am here when your dear Potter destroyed that diary of mine.." he began. Ginny gasped again.

"Tom...Its not, but the diary....the diary...   
"Was destroyed."   
"Yes, but then...   
"It was repaired again, when you thought it was all over,"   
"But....Dumbledore, he..   
"Pity, Dumblyhag didn't expect that this would happen and left it lying around with Lucious...."   
"B-but..."   
"How could a useless Diary be repaired." said Tom. "Well,Well,Well....My older self found it lying around and what did he do? Pretty obvious right, restored it with some Potion..."   
"W-what Po-"   
"I don't think that's nessesary, is it Ginerva?"   
Ginny flinched, the thing she hated in the world was being called Ginerva.   
"So....your...your...   
"Not a memory...right. And real! My plans are fulfilled. There will be two Dark Lords now, Two! Two to rule the world after the death of Potter and Dumblyhag which will come quite soon." he said laughing evilly. "And you my dear Ginny, will be very useful." he continued.   
"Me, A sixteen year old?"   
"Yes...Ginerva, You...only you. You'll be suprised but you've got a prommotion..."   
"Promotion?" Ginny was utterly confused.   
Yes, You'll help us.."   
"Who thinks I'll say yes.."   
"Well, that isn't required..Force, Ginny Force..And I suggest you'll make a great bride"   
He stepped forward gently slipping his arms against Ginny.   
"Stop that! DON'T TOUCH ME!!"   
Tom merely smirking squeezing her hand, "Who says so..."   
"I DO," said Ginny gaining her courage.   
"Not so fast Ginerva, I'm afraid you must learn manners."   
Ginny merely ignored Tom and began screaming.   
"I'm afraid no one can hear you, with Potter injured." he sneered.   
"And Dumblyhag dancing to Muggle Music.."   
Ginny pointed her wand at him. "_Stupedfy_."   
Tom sent blocking curses towards her as he send the Expelliarmus curse. Ginny lost all hope, Wandless with Tom...   
"Your coming with me sweetheart.."   
He said gently as he took hold of her and dissapeared with the help of a portkey...Out of Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's nose!   
  
"Did you see Ginny, " asked Ron to Luna.   
"Why no,"   
"Well, Ginny seems to be missing ever since I told her that Harry was in the Hospital Wing."   
"Then she's probably there."   
"Oh! I never thought of that..."   
Ron walked towards Hermione sighing with relief.   
"Seen Ginny." asked Hermione.   
"Nah!"   
"Well were is she..."   
"In the Hospital Wing.."   
"She's not hurt is she?"   
"Nah! Harry is.."   
"Oh!"   
"Um...Mione, 'll see you in a minute.."   
"Ok!" 

Hermione walked towards the Hospital Wing, something told her that Ginny wasn't alright. She reached the Hospital and asked Madam Pomphrey if she could see Harry. "Of course." was her reply. Hermione thanked her as she walked in. She reached the place were Harry was, Harry was staring at the ceiling apparently bored. He had been sevrely bandaged. His face lit up as he saw Hermione. "Oh! No, Ginny isn't here." she thought. "Hey Hermione." said Harry glad to have company.

"Hey Harry."   
"Where's Ron."   
"Never Mind, did Ginny by any chance come to visit you."   
"Why, no."   
"Well, no one seems to know where she is."   
"Well, she's not a child. She knows how to take care of her----"   
"I know, I know..Just, I have a feeling that something is wrong."   
"Well, she'd probably gone to the Dormitory or something."   
"Probably," said Hermione not convinced however.   
"Oh! so how did you land here," asked Hermione changing the subject.   
"Intruder.." said Harry grimancing.   
"Description..." began Hermione.   
"Jet black hair, icy blue eyes...that's all I noticed and he seemed valuegly familiar."   
"Oh!"   
"You know what Mione.."   
"What?"   
"You could become a journalist." said Harry grinning.   
Hermione not knowing what to say continued quizzing him obviously flattered by the comment.   
"Well, anything else..."   
"Yes, he resembled.."   
"Who?"   
"He sorta looked like me.."   
This suddenly made a memory flash across her mind.   
Memory __

"Its ok, Ginny its all over," said Hermione consolingly. "The worst thing is he looks excatly like Harry except for his eyes...It made me err...fancy him for I while." retorted Ginny. "Well, I guess it tells you not to trust anyone which looks like your DREAM lover.." said Hermione playfully.

Silence   
"What about his eyes actually?"   
"They were icy blue.." said Ginny shivering.   
End Memory   
"Wait a second Harry...This can't be real." said Hermione gasping.   
"What??"   
"Ginny's stuck up with Tom...He had a reason after all.."   
"Tom?"   
"Tom Riddle.."   
  
A/N. Hope you liked this Chapter....Thanks to the reviewers:   
Muggle: Glad you like it...Hope you like this Chapter too!   
Ashleythestrange: Smiles:) Glad you like it..   
Riddled-Slytherin: Glad you liked the chapter...Hope you like this one too, I read your story, It was AWESOME really...   
  
Oh! and here's a bit from the next Chapter:   
"Tom, just leave me ALONE WILL YOU,"   
"Why should I sweetheart," said Tom grinning evilly. He came closer and Ginny walked backwards,   
he slowly slipped his hands on her shoulders as she screamed, "Don't you DARE touch me..."   
"Shut Up Or....."   
"Or What?"   
  
Hope you like this Chapter...the next Chapter...Hmm....will probably take another week.   
Yours,   
Jessica Grange 


	3. The Devil'

  
_Forced Love: Chapter 3_   
Disclaimer: For the first and last time...I own nothing..   
A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, you encouraged me alot. _  
The conquerer of all,   
The Dark Lord was,   
Wealth,Lives, Mudbloods and all..   
Even the deadliest of all,   
Death, inmortality...   
But can he conquer love??   
Can he make his lady love him..   
without the deadliest of the potions,   
or his deadly plots?_   
  
"Hermione, this can't be happening. The Diary was....was destroyed,"   
"Are you sure about that Harry,"   
"Yes, absolutely,"   
"Where was it last?"   
"W-ww-ith..OH! No Hermione...its with Lucius Malfoy. How could I be so foolish. He must have surely repaired it. The Diary was too valuable..Ginny..its all my fault,"   
"Its no use Harry,"   
"Dumbledore..we've got to tell him,"   
Harry sat up as Hermione pushed him back to his bed.   
"Harry calm down, you're only hurting yourself more, I'll go down to Dumbledore's office this minute,"   
"Thanks Hermione, your a brick,"   
Hermione dashed towards Dumbledore's office.   
"Dear me, is this a Hospital or what?" muttered Madam Pomphrey angrily.   
_  
"Wake up, lets go watch the beautiful sunset at the balcony. Its beautiful, just like you love,"_   
Ginny jumped at those words of love. Tears rolling down her eyes. Yes, they made her feel great, loved and wanted. She would've loved Harry utter those very words to her. She would've loved Harry's gentle and calm voice to tell those words. But felt anger and fear as he uttered those very words to her, the tone was commanding and cold and not how she expected. She didn't budge however, she wasn't going to obey him even if he was the 'Dark Lord'.   
Tom glanced at her beautiful fiery red hair spread around the bed, her enchanting innocent eyes staring at him, tears rolling down slowly. She was deep in thought, he could tell but didn't waste his energy to read her mind. She, however didn't obey her, he was irritated.   
"I said get up now,"   
Ginny felt herself shoot upwards in fear. She just wanted to be left alone. Why wouldn't he?   
Tom had always had his way in everything. He could get his hands on all the wealth in the world, kill all the mudbloods if he wanted. He could do anything. But couldn't he conquer love? Couldn't he make Ginevra from frowning at the sight of him. Couldn't he make her stop turning away from disgust whenever she glanced at him. Couldn't he make her 'love' him?   
Ginny looked at Tom her hazel brown eyes full of fear. She wanted to get rid of the anger and fear bottled up in her body that minute. At last, she opened her mouth.   
"Tom, just leave me ALONE WILL YOU,"   
"Why should I sweetheart," said Tom grinning evilly. He came closer and Ginny walked backwards, he slowly slipped his hands on her shoulders as she screamed, "Don't you DARE touch me..."   
"Shut Up Or....."   
"Or What?"   
Tom pinned her towards the wall.   
"You will suffer the consequences. I can kill you any second while you can barely give me a bruise. You are powerless Remember," he whispered coldly, his words full of malice.   
Ginny froze as he spoke, as she screamed out in fear. She could feel those cold icy blue eyes staring at her coldly.   
Tom laid a gown and left before saying," Get ready fast..now,"   
Ginny didn't dare to disobey. She took a quick shower and slipped into the emerald green gown smiling at the green heart shaped necklace she was wearing. Harry had got that for her that christmas, she could feel those familiar green eyes full of warmth staring at her. She smiled to herself again. _  
"Oh Harry,"_   


Ginny stepped outside as Tom gave her a smile of satisfaction. Ginny was dressed in a flowing green gown, her hair in a messy bun. His eyes reached her neck as he stared at the heart shaped necklace. Unless he was wrong, that was Potter's he could tell.

"Nothing Of Potter's stays in this room," he said as he pulled out the chain and replaced it with a thin silver one with a twisted serpant.

Ginny controlled her tears and followed him to the balcony. Harry's chain was gone, in the hands of Tom.

_The devil._

Tom sat down on a silk couch and pushed her as she sat next to him. She could feel pain travelling through her body, Tom was right, she was powerless. Without a wand there was nothing she could do.

Tom ran his fingers through her body as she shuddered.

"Don't you dare touch me," she whispered.Tom ignored her, admiring her beauty."I said, don't you dare touch me,""Why not, don't I look like your Potter?" asked Tom smirking as Ginny shuddered again."Appearences can decieve." was all Ginny said."Could you please explain that Ginevra," said Tom politely.Ginny had enough, she bursted out. Letting out all the anger and hate she'd had towards him in all those years."I CAN NEVER LOVE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH IN MY FIRST YEAR. You took away all my innocence. You tortured me both mentally and physically. You were in all my nightmares, YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL. How do you expect me to LOVE you Tom. Dark Lord.." Tom was taken aback by Ginny words. He didn't know what to say, inspite of ''him' being the Strongest and most powerful Wizard(OCC:Dumbledore..I know, but thats what he thinks) in the world. He glanced at Ginny. Her face was red with anger, as red as her hair. Anger flowed through her body.Tom merely chuckled.Ginny who expected Tom to kill her was taken aback too."Sorry, but I can make up for that you know." said Tom softly.Ginny frowned, that was very 'unriddle-ish'."Make up?How?" asked Ginny raising her eyebrow."Like this," said Tom giving her a soft kiss.Ginny shuddered._"I'm sorry, but I can never ever forgive you Tom. However you try."_Tom sighed, would he ever win Ginny's heart. A/N. Hope you liked this chapter...Though it is quite boring..Next Chapter:"Where is the other?" hissed Voldemort._Everyone looked at Ginny._ "Are you deaf, go Gin," whispered Tom."I WON'T...WHAT MADE YOU THINK I"LL OBEY ALL OF YOU,"Voldemort flinched at her remark."You'll need some lessons dear," Voldemort whispered coldly._"Crucio,"_Yours,Jessica Grange 


	4. Dark Queen

Disclaimer: I own nothing..A/N. Long time since I've updated..I'm really sorry!! Hey and THANKS a million to those who reviewed you MADE my day!!_In the palace of Green and Silver,Amist the snakes and torture,With wealth and everything money can buy,But harshness and coldness,And pleading cries,She hates it there,She screams her way,But suffers instead,As she's cursed again.._Chapter 4: The Dark Queen"RON...." screeched Hermione as Ron turned towards her smiling."Want another dance??""Sorry Ron, no time. Tom has taken Ginny...Where we don't know.""WHAT??""Yeah!""But the diary..""I'll explain later. Now off to Dumbledore's office," she said dragging away the confused Ron."Yes Granger. It seems to me that Voldemort has used the Ferrigam Potion. A very Dark and complex one and now I fear that there are two Dark Lords. Though Tom won't do much harm..""But my SISTER...The ministry must be..""I'm afraid Ron, we don't have much proof. We will wait this night, Ginny might have just had an evening stroll. Now Goodnight you two."(A/N. Great..Its just like Dumbledore to delay things..LOL)A few days later in Toms and Ginny's placeGinny fluttered her eyelids open and shot upwards wondering what had happened at the outside world. What would Ron say if he found her missing? Tears leaked down her cheeks..Why had she in the first place gone to the Greenhouse when she had suspected it was an intruder."Me and my stupid curiousity," she muttered and went to take a shower.Ginny emerged out of the bathroom wearing black silk robes, her hair left down. She dabbed some strawberry lip gloss and sat back on her bed.It had been long since she had seen Tom. The last time she had seen him she had just bursted out, he had then left her on her own just muttering a word or two an dinner. Tom now took a pleasure in hexing her in the way sometimes muttering something like, _"No Potter to save you now."_. It was a bit childish but it also hurt Ginny in a way. Ginny now wished she hadn't bursted out, not that she minded hurting Tom or angering him but apart from Tom, the place was boring. She didn't fancy sitting all by herself. Course, she had all she wanted, new dresses, good food but money wasn't everything. Was it?The ancient door opened with a creak as Tom emerged from it."You will go tonight." he whispered."Where?""The Dark Lord's court..""Court?""A well hidden palace where Potter cannot enter. You will be crowned Dark Queen.""NO WAY.." burst out Ginny again."Why not??""Because, I will not have any such Titles..Understand."Tom pushed her roughly to the floor."I'm the leader not you. You are comimg with me..Tonight." he said in a deadly whisper and he dissapeared out of the room.Ginny sat up horrified.._Dark Queen?? She??.._"Ready?" asked Tom pulling her roughly.They were just ready to go to the palace, Ginny was dressed in a light blue robe which had an ancient touch to it, her hair was pulled up with a few curls cascading down and strawberry lip gloss dabbed on her lip."Y-Yes," replied Ginny thinking of a way to avoid that crowning cermony."You can apparate..can't you??""No,""Great! Another Ministry rule," groaned Tom."So plans cancelled?" asked Ginny hopefully."Not so fast Gin.." he said as he held her hand firmly and apparated."TWO WAY APPARATION IS BANNED.." shouted Ginny as they reached the entrance gates of the palace."I don't care for the rules..You know that don't you?"Ginny sighed.._Yeah! She did.._. Tom dragged her towards the hall.It was built with rock but had marble flooring which glimmered in the decorative lights. There was the usual chatter. The hall began to quieten slowly as they made way for her. Ginny could spot Lucius Malfoy frowning at her as she glared at him.Voldemort raised his hand as the inner circle bowed."Today we present the Dark Queens, Virginia Weasley and Belletrix Lestrange. Belletrix walked up to the dark Lord and kissed the hem of his robes. She claered her throat and spoke."I, therefore promise the slaughter of Mudbloods and contribute to the Dark Side always and forever. I will be loyal to the Dark Lord FOREVER...and never desert him," she said.The Dark Lord smiled evilly, "You have proved that before Bella," he said."She's married to Lestrange so.." began Ginny in a hush voice."Oh! He has been taken care of," said Tom smirking to see Ginny's horrified expression.Ginny didn't like it a bit, they weren't even loyal to their close ones.Everyone then turned to Ginny who was determined not to move. She wasn't going to go up there and bow to that bastard."Where is the other?" hissed Voldemort.Everyone looked at Ginny."Are you deaf, go Gin," whispered Tom."I WON'T...WHAT MADE YOU THINK I"LL OBEY ALL OF YOU,"Voldemort flinched at her remark."You'll need some lessons dear," Voldemort whispered coldly._"Crucio,"__Ginny crumpled to the ground writhing in pain, she might have as well spoken that stupid speech._"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW.." roared Tom as they reached their Manor.Ginny stood there not knowing what to do, her legs twitched with pain, due to the effects of the Cruciatus curse.Tom took hold of her as he flung her to a corner."YOU MAY AS WELL, Get lost with your Potter than make me look like a fool among all those Death Eaters. My Queen Crucioed, the first time she'd met the Dark Lord." shouted Tom red in face.Ginny looked up at him her body full of pain."Why did you take me away Tom. Why did you..from Hogwarts and here where I don't belong. You know that, I can NEVER join the Dark even if you threaten to kill me," said Ginny softly as tears flowed down her cheeks smudging her make-up."Well, Yeah! I've realised it now...JUST GET LOST! Even if you didn't care did you ever think of how I felt when you went shouting like an idiot?"Ginny looked up at Tom, She didn't know why but she actually felt sorry for him.."No..all you care is POTTER..POTTER and POTTER.." shouted Tom.Ginny's mouth was hanging open..Her lips moved on its own."I'm..I'm sorry Tom. Maybe I should have thought of your feelings too." she said softly meaning every word."You mean it?" asked Tom a giving her a small smile."Yes I do." she said as he kissed her softly."But," she continued as she gave him a cold look."That dosen't mean I've forgiven you or that I love you!"A/N. Sorry if its HORRIIBBLEE coz I haven't read it again. I'm in a great hurry.. 


	5. The Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry PotterA/N. Forgive me for spelling and grammatical mistakes as I haven't even checked it once..I'm in a great hurry... _He uses her,Instead of saving her,For his work to be done,She bursts out,And turns to shout,Promising Revenge henceforth._Hermione Granger put her heavy book away which was unusual for her to do. Ron and Harry had gone to their dormitory too unable to concentrate. She put a strand of her brown hair back in place thinking. She hadn't concentrated nor done anything of use ever since Ginny Weasley had disappeared. It hadn't occured to Hermione how much of a friend Ginny was to her other than Ron's little sister. Ginny had just been someone to hangout with when no one else was willing and nothing else. She missed her usual laughs and knowledge of gossip. She wished she'd see the redhead for a second, just a second..She hastily put the book back in her bag and was back on her feet. She had to find out where she was and how she was..Dumbledore wasn't helping at all which had puzzled Hermione.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Dumbledore rocked back and forth in his favourite armchair in a purple cloak as the portraits were conversing with one another. The beautiful office was as usual full of curious silver objects and handsome paintings draped around with not a patch of weak or cracked wall. The old and wise sorting hat sat in a corner as usual and the steps led down to the gargoyle. He chewed a lemon drop, his favourite muggle sweet with relish with a book under his nose. His eyes through his half moon glasses seemed to be glued to it.. Minutes passed by as all was quiet except from an occasional murmur from a portrait. After a couple of minutes the silence was broke by the creak of the doors as a greasy haired man with a crooked nose entered the room.Dumbledore paused taking his eyes of the book."Severus," he said standing up."Professor Dumbledore," said Snape as he entered the office urgently."Any news where the Weasley girl is taken to?" asked Dumbledore reading his mind."Yes Professor. Voldemort has given rise to his younger self too. Tom Riddle exists too..." said Snape pausing for a moment."I would have guessed.." said Dumbledore quietly and let Snape continue."I'm afraid, Tom Riddle has taken Ms.Weasley to crown her in the name of the Dark Queen.." continued Snape as there was silence. The portraits were evidently listening to the conversation with interest."Ms.Weasley might be useful to change Tom Riddle and bring him over to the light side.." said Dumbledore quietly, a statement Snape hadn't expected."Severus, please deliver this message to Ms.Weasley wherever she is without Tom's knowledge." said Dumbledore and Snape nodded and left."Never have I expected Dumbledore to betray his own alley for his work to be done," drawled a man in the portrait.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The little redhead sat as usual in a queensized bed with silk sheet dressed in a white silk robe. Her red hair was lose and cascading down her shoulders. Though _red_ and _bloodred_ of all colours it was a real beauty. It flowed down like blood, waving slightly in the right places. Her eyes, such beautiful ones like swirls of chocolate. Almond shaped and gave a look of pureness and innocence. She was elegant in her ways though not beautiful in a common way. She sighed of boredom not knowing what to do. Just as she thought so there was a creak of the oak doors as Tom Riddle entered the room as usual. He did so every night just to look at her. This greatly puzzled Ginny but never asked why. The truth was he kept staring at her eyes, not for the perfect shade of brown it had or its beautiful almond shape but for something else. It was the look of innocence, plain innocence he saw in it. It gave him memories of his childhood, memories he seldom thought of. His mother had ran away, betrayed him and father dumped him in an orphanage. He was ill-treated and vowed revenge to all. Yet, his reaction when he looked at her was different. He smiled, just smiled. His mother, Mathilde Riddle's words had come back to his mind._"Tom..If your father know's who I really am he may as well think of me as plain dirt..but..I couldn't help marrying him because of love Tom..Love.."_Could love, make one act totally strange and maybe foolish or lead there lives in danger. The thing he hated in the world was Love and betrayal. Yet, he had betrayed half of his death eaters (Though that was his older self) and he was he thought...beggining to fall in love. He sighed as he left the room just as he always did.Ginny now pulled the covers closer as her eyelids closed slowly as she fell asleep.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!She woke up as she heard a small creak of the door and sat up alert. A dark figure moved towards her as she could figure out wasn't Tom. He moved towards her steadily as Ginny gasped in fear. She knew it couldn't be any of the gaurds as they were forbidden to touch her."_Lumos_" uttered a voice..a mans voice..A beam of light erupted from the tip of the wand as Ginny blinked a couple of times to see a greasy haired man...he was familiar. Professor Snape. Ginny gave a sigh of relief."P-Professor..have you come to take me away?" asked Ginny thankfully but Snape shook his head and tossed an envelope into her lap."A message from Professor Dumbledore.." he said and turned around to leave."Don't leave me..please Professor.." cried Ginny but he simply ignored her as Ginny watched the hem of his robe disappear.She split open the envelope wondering why he hadn't saved her as she read the letter:_Ms.Weasley,We give you a mission to convert Tom Riddle into a better man..It all lies in your hands..Yours Sincerly,Albus Dumbledore._ Tears of anger and rage crept over her..as she screamed.."I can't believe they betrayed me.."!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!A/N. Hope you like it!! And thanks to all the reviewers....Tom seems a bit softy-softy now but don't worry he'll still have his pride...thirst for power and the darkness inside him...Question: This was earlier to be a Tom/Ginny. Shall I keep it as Tom/Ginny or Harry/Ginny??Jesica Grange 


End file.
